doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon
Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (夢をかなえてドラえもん, Make My Dreams Come True, Doraemon) is the third theme song of the Doraemon anime series. It was released on May 11th, 2007, for the third season of the 2005 anime. The original Japanese version was performed by a singer called MAO. Ever since its release, it has replaced Hagushichao as the opening theme of the Doraemon anime series, and has been used as the opening theme for many movies based on said series from Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend ''(except Stand by Me Doraemon and Nobita's Treasure island). A special version performed by Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo was also recorded, and was used as the theme song for the 2015 film, and was used as a one-off theme song for one episode of the 2005 anime. An English translation of the song exists (used in the opening title sequence for the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub), and two versions of this song have been used for the Hindi dub in India. It was replaced by Gen Hoshino - Doraemon since October 5, 2019 as an fourth anime opening. Lyrics Videos Japanese versions Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon Opening (Version 1) 1080p|'The first version of the opening.' Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon Opening (Version 2) 720p|'The second version of the opening.' Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon (Version 3)|'The third version and latest opening.' International versions DORAEMON - Latest Song - HINDI - 1080p (2014)|'First Hindi version''' Yume wo kanaete doraemon Song hindi(version 2).In)|'Second Hindi version' Doraemon_The_Dandelion_that_Flew_Away_In_the_Sky_5'_segment|'Official English version, as used in the United Kingdom' Doraemon (2005) - Abertura Portugal|'Portuguese (Portugal) version' Doraemon - Abertura brasileira oficial|'Portuguese (Brazil) version' Doraemon Opening Latino Oficial 2005 HD|'Spanish (Latin American) version' Doraemon Opening 2 Castellano Español España Nuevo Opening 1|'Spanish (Spain) version' Doraemon (2005) - Générique VF-0|'French version' דורימון - פתיח ( ערוץ דיסני ) - Doraemon Hebrew Opening Disney Channel-0|'Hebrew Version' 多啦A夢 (第三輯) 粵語版 OP (HD) (廖碧兒主唱版) (TVB J2)|'Hong Kong version ' Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon Tagalog Opening Theme Song (Mahiwagang Bulsa) with Lyrics-0|'Tagalog Version' Doraemon opening eus T16|'Basque Version' Other "夢をかなえてドラえもん" 生LIVE mao 水田わさび 大原めぐみ かかずゆみ 木村昴|'Live performance by MAO at the Terebi Asahi Summer Station; 2014' Yume Wo Kanaete 2015 CHARACTER'S VERSION|'The 2015 characters' version' ドラえもん 「夢をかなえてドラえもん（キャラクター・ソングバージョン）」| Character Ver. Full song Trivia *The Hong Kong and Korean version of the instrumental of the song is recreated. Vietnamese used the modified Korean version of the instrumental of the song for no reason. **The Mandarin Chinese version of this song was only used for the movie that dubbed in Mandarin Chinese. *The 2015 movie uses the character's version instead of MAO's version. *Most international versions of the 2005 anime use this song as the opening theme. **Exception, some countries that don't use this song are: ***'American English dub': The dub uses an introduction by Doraemon himself. ***'Indonesian version': The dub uses the final 1979 Indonesian version of Doraemon No Uta playing over First Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon's video. Actually, The video is first version of Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon, but the audio is Doraemon No Uta. in 2006 and the ending song was Doraemon no Ekaki-uta for first segment and Bokutachi Chikyuujin for the second segment. Strangely, Doraemon no Ekaki-uta wasn't dubbed and only Aoi Sora wo Pokketo sa and Bokutachi Chikyuujin (the song which used from end 90s to 2011 during 1979 anime aired in Indonesia) was dubbed. ****Although the 2005 anime first aired in 2011. When at that time in 2006, Indonesia still continues broadcast the 1979 series. **** It suggested there was no time to translate "Hagushichao" and "Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon" at that time this likely because they still continued airing 1979 Anime until 2011. ****As of 2019, The opening video (the first version) is remain unchanged along with Indonesian Version of Doraemon no Uta and The closing video although sometimes shortened is remain unchanged for more than 7 years since first airing in Indonesia. ****This song has already covered and translated to Indonesian. But, RCTI still continue using Doraemon no Uta for unknown reason(It's likely the Indonesian version of Doraemon no Uta is extremely popular in Indonesia). ****Yume wo Kanaete is only used when Doraemon's Feature Film screened in Indonesia's Theatre ***'Basque version': Only the short version was dubbed for the films, the TV series itself uses Doraemon No Uta playing over Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon's video. ****Until 2019/2020, Yume wo Kanate Doraemon is finally translated in Basque. ***'Italian version': The dub uses the second Italian opening for the second dub of the Doraemon 1979 series playing over the random clips from the Doraemon 2005 series. ***'Indian version': The song isn’t used as an episodic opening theme even though the 2005 anime is aired, but it is still used for movies. There may be more to add to this list References Navigation th:ยูเมะ โวะ คานะเอเตะ โดราเอมอน zh:實現夢想的哆啦A夢 id:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon vi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon hi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon es:Mis sueños se hacen realidad, Doraemon pt:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Opening songs Category:Songs sung by Doraemon Category:Songs sung by Nobita Category:Songs sung by Shizuka Category:Songs sung by Suneo Category:Songs sung by Gian